Car Wash
by blackdragonflower
Summary: The Wammy House Orphanage is getting low on fundage, so, Matt and Mello have to wash cars! Short fluffy oneshot story.


Car Wash by blackdragonflower

Characters from Death Note belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

Summary: The Wammy House Orphanage is getting low on fundage, so, Matt and Mello have to wash cars! Short fluffy one-shot story.

---

"How the hell did we get this job?" Mello growled throwing his rag into a sudsy bucket of water.

"We drew the job. We're raising money for Wammy House." Matt answered sighing. He dunked the sponge into the soapy water and began to scrub the hood of the car. Mello hmphed and grabbed his rag and began to wash a window. Matt had stopped scrubbing and was staring at something mouth agape.

"Matt? MATT!" Mello yelled at his friend. Matt's eyes were wide and sparkling. Mello threw the wet rag. It smacked Matt upside the face, the cold water drawing the redhead from his trance. "Matt what the hell?" Matt pointed biting his lip nervously. "A car? You left me to work by myself for a car?!"

"Not just _**a**_ car Mells! That's a lambourghini, top of the line! Look at that paint job..." Matt smiled dreamily, probably picturing himself in the stylish hotrod.

"Whatever Matt. Daydream later, fuckn help me clean this damn car."

"...okay...okay..." Matt warily averted his gaze from the beautiful car and hurried to finish washing the hood. Mello was grumbling putting all of his muscle into scrubbing the dirt off the frame. "Mello... why are you tearing off their paint?"

"I'm not! But we have to do a good job so we can raise more money then Near. Lucky bastard got to sell ice cream..." Mello snarled, one of his famous rants beginning. "He cheated the draw! There's no way he should've got the ice cream sale and get to work around all that... _**chocolate**_..." Mello pouted, just thinking about his favorite treat.

Matt sighed and walked over to the small backpack where his and Mello's lunch resided. He reached in and pulled out a bag on m&ms. "Mello..."

"What?" Matt walked back to his friend and lowered the bag in front of Mello's nose. Mello eyed it before he snatched it out of Matt's hand. "Take a short break. I can get this one..."

Mello smirked and tore open the bag with his pearly whites. Matt returned to sudsing up the car while the loud mouthed blonde enjoyed the chocolate snack. Mello spotted the garden hose and smirked evilly. He poured the m&ms into his mouth and snuck over. Matt would never expect it, he was kneeled over scrubbing dirt from the rims of the tires humming quietly. Mello swallowed the m&ms and picked up the hose, his opposite hand on the faucet.

"Hey Mattie..." Matt turned and was blasted by chilling cold water.

"AGH MELLO! TURN IT OFF!" the gamer shrieked trying to scramble away. Mello turned the water off laughing hard. Matt was drenched to the bone, his striped shirt clung to his thin frame. "M-M-Mello..."

"Yeah?" Mello's smirk stretched from ear to ear. Matt walked over, frown on his face, and rung the wet rag over Mello's head. "Dammit Matt!"

"Y-you deserved it..." Matt argued.

"Shut up. We have to finish this car. It's the last one before we can leave." Some of the other members of Wammy House were also cleaning cars in teams but Mello and Matt had been voted to work in their own, seperate team.

"Fine." Matt returned back to the side of the car to finish washing, Mello following shortly after. Both sat side by side, wet, scrubbing away dirt and grime. Soon the car was sparkling clean. Mello eyed the paint job grinning,

"Ya know Matt... one day I'll buy you a nice car. When I get out of here I'll buy you the best damn car money can afford."

Matt's eyes sparkled with excitement, "A red one?!"

"Yeah, a beautiful red one." The owner of the car returned and handed Mello and extra ten euros for a job well done before he climbed into the car and reved the engine. The car drove off leaving Matt and Mello to stare at the money. Mello pocketed it smiling, and it was one of those rare, true smiles. "One step closer to your dream car Matt. One step closer."


End file.
